


Take it off

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a walking fashion disaster and it drives Pitch crazy. Not that he really has much to stand on but at least HIS clothes aren't in tatters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it off

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what I am doing really, but it's kinda fun. And really hard. And more or less in the same place as the Birds since I didn't give a reason for them to be together otherwise.

“You look like hobo. Take it off.”

Jack clutched at his clothes, or rather, hugged himself defiantly. Which did not give nearly the same idea, but he tried.

“Never! I’ve had these clothes for years-”

“And they look like it!”

“-and they complete me! Who is Jack Frost without his authentic colonial clothing? I was born in these clothes!” 

Pitch rolled his eyes, accompanying the movement with a heavy sigh. “Jack. They’re ripped, stained, and decades out of style. I’m not sure which is worse really, and you’ve worn the material so thin I can almost see through it.”

“…you’re exaggerating.”

“Barely. There are plenty of styles for you to choose from, some that will even be similar to the ones you are wearing. I’m not saying you need to put on some day-glo green bell-bottoms and a neon pink raincoat, I’m just saying you need a little upgrading.” 

A lot of upgrading. The shirt looked ready to fade away completely, the capelet was little more than a rag. The pants had been mended so many times they were more thread than cloth. 

Pitch frowned at the sprite, fingers tapping against his thigh. “How about this. A compromise. You will wear one new thing for now. Just one. Can we agree on that much?”

The battle over shoes could wait a decade or so. Then he would settle in for half a century of fighting because Jack had a serious thing about wearing shoes. At least he was already wearing clothes to fight over changing them. But eventually Jack WOULD be dressed and shod as was proper, or Pitch wasn’t the Nightmare King. 

Shoulders slumping, Jack wisely decided to quit while he still had options. 

“Deal.. But I get to pick! The style and color and whatever else!”

“Done.” 

If Pitch was feeling smug about his win, he was hiding it admirably. No need to make the sprite sulk since he then might choose something that was actually horrible. Like the before mentioned day-glo green bell-bottoms. A shudder was also very well hidden.


End file.
